Let There Be Love
by Dokuhan
Summary: Oneshot. Beth thinks about her feelings for Cody, and how he'll never feel the same way. Onesided BethxCody.


Well originally this was supposed to be based on Oasis' song "Let There Be Love", but as I started typing it managed to form into it's own idea.

While I hate Beth I do feel the need to portray her in a somewhat positive light, so this has a somewhat one sided Cody/Beth…and it does contain a small mention of Cody/Gwen and Trent/Gwen, as well as some Noah/Cody…so yes, if you don't like slash I do recommend leaving right now.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to Total Drama Island or it's characters.

* * *

Beth couldn't help but feel a little sad about it. Sure she really liked Cody – she really, _really_ liked, him. Hell she probably could say she loved him, but she wanted him to be happy. Even if it wasn't with her.

The first thing she had fallen for, as with all cliché teen crushes, was his looks. Sure he wasn't hot or absolutely breath taking like _Justin_, but he was adorable and cute. _Especially_ his gap-tooth smile. His personality only made her like him more. Cody was a genuinely sweet guy, something almost impossible to find with teenage boys. Yes it seemed like it was meant to be, they would get to talking, form a friendship and in no time become a couple – every teenage girl's dream, right? Well everything was bound to change…

It had started with Gwen. Back then Beth had only a small crush on the tech geek, but something about seeing him making passes at the goth girl had struck a nerve. But she decided not to say anything. Gwen and Trent seemed obviously into each other and Cody had to figure that out for himself.

After the canoeing challenge and during the Paintball Deer Hunting challenge it seemed like she had more of a chance. Cody was actually talking to and supporting _her, _maybe it wasn't a lost cause! But then the bear mauling had happened and Cody had to be voted off. She had kissed him on the cheek before he left, choosing to ignore the muffled noises he was making.

Soon after Beth had been voted off and she thought she had the chance to tell him how she felt. She had gone to visit him in the infirmary on her first day at Playa des Losers, slightly surprised to see Noah there as well. When he had been healed enough to be released, she had decided then and there that she need to tell him how she felt.

But all that was soon to change.

It had been a quiet night at the loser's resort and she had decided to visit Cody's room to tell him how she had been feeling. Beth had turned a corner, only a few feet from Cody's room, and saw something she never thought she would.

Cody had been pushed up against the door to his room, Noah's hands on both sides of him, pressing up against the door themselves. His arms had been around the tanner boy's neck, with his fingers entwined in his dark brown hair as they shared a kiss that seemed to be filled with pent up emotion.

Again Beth never said anything. She never did find out the details of what exactly happened that night, mostly because it hurt just a little too much to think about it even without reason. From that point on though, the boys seemed to share mutual looks and intimate moments when they thought nobody could see. It had become very obvious they were together.

No matter how much she liked Cody and how much she wished it was her that he was kissing instead of Noah, Beth had to just accept that they would be happier together. And as long as Cody was happy, Beth was happy. She was going to let there be the love between them - even if it did hurt her inside. She was willing to be just his friend; hell he was going to need friends more than ever now. So even if she couldn't stand by Cody as a _girlfriend_, she was still going to stand by him, hide the pain and support him in his new relationship.

Because love is about helping someone else be happy, even if it tears your heart in two.

_Just remember I'll be by your side  
And if you don't let go, it's gonna pass you by_

_

* * *

_

So yeah...that's basically it.

And yes I do hate Beth, it's mostly without reason though.


End file.
